tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bigg Boss
Bigg Boss is a group on Tengaged that follows the exact format of the reality television programme Bigg Boss, which is the Indian version of Big Brother. Bigg Boss in General Applications To enter the Bigg Boss House is very simple, the only thing you have to do to enter the House is to fill out a very short application form. The vast majority of applicants become housemates, however several applicants are not chosen to enter the House. Format All housemates each vote for one of their fellow housemates that they would like to be crowned House Captain, the housemate with the most votes then becomes House Captain. All housemates then nominate two housemates of their choice for eviction, the two or more housemates with the most nominations will face the public vote. After the nomination results are revealed the House Captain must pick another housemate, excluding the nominated housemates, to face the public vote along with the already nominated housemates. The three housemates will then face the public vote to SAVE, the housemate with the least amount of votes is evicted. Presenters The current and only presenter of Bigg Boss is flamingjoe. flamingjoe has been presenting Bigg Boss from Season 1 and still currently presents it. Every two days, one or two housemates are evicted after a public vote, the results of the public vote are revealed by the presenter. The final is also hosted by flamingjoe, in which he reveals third, second and first place. Schedule The housemates always enter the House on Day 1 and have to vote for their House Captain immediately. On Day 2, the House Captain is revealed and housemates are told to start nominating. On Day 3, the nomination results are revealed and the public poll opens for the eviction. On Day 3, housemates are also required to vote for their next House Captain. On Day 4, the eviction results are revealed and the housemate or housemates with the least amount of votes is revealed. Also on Day 4, the House Captain is revealed and housemates are told to start nominating again. This schedule is continued in a circle throughout the entire series. Departure There are various ways in-which a housemate can leave the Bigg Boss House. Below is a list of the many ways a housemate can leave the House. Eviction An eviction is a process by which a housemate is removed from the Bigg Boss House, decided by a minority of the public vote. Once a housemate has been nominated for eviction, the viewing public can cast their votes for who they want to say in the House in an eviction. Walking Walking is the process by which a housemate leaves the Bigg Boss House voluntarily if he or she no longer wishes to take part in the show. Housemates are allowed to walk at any time throughout the series. The departure of the housemate is normally revealed to the other housemates later in the day in the case of a housemate leaving without the rest of the housemates knowing. Ejection Ejection is one of the ways in which a housemate can leave the Bigg Boss House. When a housemate is ejected, they are removed from the House solely by Bigg Boss, usually for severe or continual breaking of the rules and behaviour which is deemed unacceptable by Bigg Boss. Winning Winning Bigg Boss is a process by which a housemate has made it to the final and the public vote for who they want to win. If a housemate receives the most votes to win in the final they would leave the Bigg Boss House after everyone else and be crowned the winner of their series. Housemates' Decision There are various forms or voting that housemates have to take part in such as for House Captain and for eviction. Nominating A nomination is a vote cast by one housemate to put another housemate up for eviction. Everyone housemate can make two nominations and the two or more housemates with the most nominations cast in their name will be nominated for eviction. The nominated housemates then face a public vote and the housemate with the smallest percentage of the public vote will be evicted from the House. A housemate can also be nominated by the House Captain meaning he will automatically face the public vote regardless of whether he or she was nominated by his or her fellow housemates. House Captain The House Captain is chosen after all housemates vote for whom they would like to become House Captain, the person with the most votes in then crowned House Captain. The House Captain is immune from all nominations however he or she must choose one housemate to automatically face the public vote. Series details Records Most nominations in total - chad123 from Season 1, he received 18 nominations. Least nominations in total - aksp53 from Season 1, he received 2 nominations. Most times nominated - Mittens from Season 3, she was nominated 6 times. Most nominations in one day - TBA from Season 3, she received TBA nominations in one day. Most times nominated in a row - Mittens from Season 3, she was nominated 5 times in a row. Most votes to become House Captain at once - DEACES from Season 1, he received 4 votes. Most times becoming House Captain - DEACES from Season 1, BENLINUS from Season 2 and Greenivo from Season 2, they were all House Captain 3 times. Highest percentage to save out of two - BENLINUS from Season 2, he received 86.7%. Lowest percentage to save out of two - Greenivo from Season 2, he received 13.3%. Highest percentage to save out of three - BENLINUS from Season 2, he received 63.6%. Lowest percentage to save out of three - SonicConcorde from Season 2, he received 3.7%. Highest percentage to save out of four - PizPaz from Season 3, he received 54.5%. Lowest percentage to save out of four - stupot21 from Season 2, she received 4.2%. Highest percentage to save out of five - BENLINUS from Season 2, he received 48.6%. Lowest percentage to save out of five - lamontlamar1998 from Season 2, he received 5.7%. Winner of the most Safety Tasks (Season 3 only) - Mittens from Season 3, she won 6 Safety Tasks. Shortest time in the House - alexx_ from Season 2, she spent 25 hours in the House. Category:Bigg Boss